


Второе дыхание

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	

В августе жара сгущалась, переплавляла воздух в прозрачное стеклянистое марево. Месяц беспричинных смертей, месяц амока. Засыпая, Дофламинго подумал, что завтра еще одним десятком заговорщиков станет меньше. После того, как они познакомятся с Шугар, о них никто не вспомнит — ни подельники, ни сам Дофламинго; люди, превращенные в игрушки забудут о своем прошлом, подчиняясь воле семьи Донкихот.  
А там, глядишь, вылезут следующие, и очередное воинствующее добро, жаждущее справедливости, подкараулит его в тенистой анфиладе колонн или прокрадется с ножом в спальню. Все оно, добро, такое. Вспомнить того же Роси.  
Дофламинго закрыл глаза и закинул руки за голову. Сегодня он спал один; простыня прохладно и невесомо льнула к телу. "Пиратское королевство", — так называли Дресс Росу жалкие титулованные людишки, ползающие под ногами у тенрюбито — у тех самых тенрюбито, которые верили, что им удалось откупиться от Дофламинго такой мелочью, как королевство. Пиратское королевство. Его персональный рай, в котором было так спокойно и мирно, так скучно.  
Возможно, за этот год он немного размяк.  
Даже заговорщики вызывали в нем странную смесь любопытства и досады: ведь народ счастлив и готов на руках носить своего нового короля, вам-то чего надо?  
Он задремал, все глубже проваливаясь в сон, но вдруг дернулись сигнальные нити, растянутые на окне: воинствующему добру не спалось.  
Дофламинго открыл глаза; холодные мурашки пробежали вдоль позвоночника, и он тут же вспомнил, что пистолет лежит рядом, в тумбочке. На подоконнике сидел человек в шубе — такой же как у него, только угольно-черной в лунном свете. В дурацкой красной шапке с сердцами на завязках. Он сидел, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другой, свесив, болтал.  
Но если дорогой сбежавший брат, этот ворюга, не усох за шесть лет почти вдвое, тогда...  
— Я думал, ты чудовище, безумный кровожадный выродок, — голос гостя был мягким и насмешливым, слова перекатывались лениво как камни на мелководье. — А ты даже не попытался меня убить. Так и будешь молчать? Наверное, заметил мое Пространство и онемел от восторга.  
Бледно-синяя полусфера вспыхнула, отражая лунный свет, и вновь стала прозрачной. Это были его Опе-Опе и его многообещающий мальчишка, украденные Росинантом. Как там его звали? Ло. Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. Еще и Ди ко всему прочему.  
— Он думал, — проворчал Дофламинго и сел на кровати. Взъерошил волосы, окончательно просыпаясь. — Раньше ты думал своей головой, а сейчас слепо принимаешь на веру параноидальный бред моего брата.  
— Удивительно, — восхитился Ло. — Ты не видел меня шесть лет, а уже все обо мне знаешь. Давно начал разбираться в людях, а, Доффи?  
Следом накатилась ярость — августовская, дикая. Ударила молотками крови в виски, ударила духотой в солнечное сплетение, шевельнула пальцами — и невесомые сигнальные нити, прилипшие к горлу Ло, натянулись, в мгновение став осязаемыми.  
— С Росинантом будешь так разговаривать, — выплюнул Дофламинго, не скрывая злобы.  
Шуба свалилась с плеч, упала на пол бесформенным черным комом, когда руки Ло машинально дернулись к горлу — и плавно опустились. Какой самоконтроль, какая наглость. Щенок вырос и превратился в бойцового зверя — куда там бывшим звездам Колизея.  
— Что, случайно попал по больному? — сочувственно прохрипел Ло.  
Дофламинго рванул нити на себя, и Ло, спрыгнув с подоконника, сделал несколько торопливых шагов. Остановился. Он выглядел не испуганным — довольным.  
— Что? — спросил Дофламинго.  
Ло молча показал на горло и открыл рот, а когда нити ослабли, сообщил, кивнув своим мыслям:  
— Я так и знал — Роси тебя переоценивает.  
Его следующее движение стало для Дофламинго неожиданностью: Ло подался вперед, слепо ткнулся губами в губы. Дофламинго уклонился, и прикосновение горячо мазнуло по щеке.  
— Да ладно! — возмущенный выдох на ухо. — Ты же трахаешь все, что живое и не успело убежать.  
— Тоже Роси сказал? — усмехнулся Дофламинго.  
— Об этом все говорят.  
Он оперся ладонью на колено Дофламинго, снова попытавшись поцеловать, и такая самоуверенность, пожалуй, была достойна вознаграждения — или перерезанного горла, — но за ней крылось что-то большее, настоящая причина, по которой Ло оказался на Дресс Росе. Дофламинго придержал его за капюшон толстовки и, встряхнув для большей убедительности, велел:  
— Давай, рассказывай.  
— Ну, мы поссорились. — Ло требовательно подергал капюшон, и Дофламинго, усмехнувшись, разжал пальцы, позволяя ему встать.  
— С Роси?  
— Ага. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. Ло, какого хрена этот труп делает в ванной? Запакуй его в смоляной пузырь и вынеси немедленно! Еще чего! Кому труп мешает, тот его и выносит. Нет, я знаю, почему Роси разозлился, не из-за трупа, точнее, из-за него, но — словом, он всегда боялся, что я стану таким же, как ты.  
Ло прошелся перед кроватью, с досадой потянул за шнурок капюшона. Высокий и сухощавый, но все-таки недостаточно высокий для Дофламинго, он занимал намного больше места чем его тело: в комнате сразу стало тесно, и стало жарко под простыней. Слухи преувеличивали действительность; на Дресс Росе Дофламинго обычно трахался с женщинами, но этот случай был необычным. Возбуждал интерес — да и просто возбуждал, воскрешая в памяти давние пристрастия.  
Очень светлые прозрачные глаза казались еще светлее на смуглой коже.  
— А я ему и говорю, — рот искривился в улыбке и выплюнул: — Ты заебал уже мной командовать, сделай лучше что-нибудь со своей жизнью. Сделаю обязательно, Ло, — как только ты свалишь.  
Он взял толстовку за край и потянул вверх; голос, приглушенный тканью, полнился деланным негодованием.  
— Ты представляешь? Кем нужно быть, чтобы выгнать такого обаятельного меня? Скажи, я обаятельный, Доффи?  
Из-под одежды показалась широкая усмешка.  
— Ты надоедливый, — ответил Дофламинго и понял, что улыбается в ответ.  
— Я просто знаю, чего хочу.  
Толстовка упала на пол рядом с кроватью, обнажая сплошную вязь татуировок. В узоры вплетались символы: круги, кресты, пиратские эмблемы, буквы; причудливое сердце, будто вылепленное из кусков орнамента, раскинулось на всю грудь, внутренние завитки завернулись вокруг темных сосков.  
Дофламинго казалось, кровь в его венах бежит все быстрее. Этот украденный мальчишка с украденным Опе-Опе, соблазняющий с беззастенчивой прямолинейностью, возвращал его к настоящей жизни — жизни, о которой Дофламинго начал забывать в своем маленьком раю.  
— Ну вот, а я ему говорю, — щелкнула застежка ремня, язык прошелся по губам. — Раз такое дело, свалю прямо сейчас. К Доффи свалю, предложу ему свои услуги. Это безумное аморальное чудовище наверняка воспользуется моим безвыходным положением.  
Он расстегнул штаны и уронил их на пол. Перешагнул:  
— Воспользуешься ведь?  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Дофламинго.  
Он не знал, чего хочет больше: распять на кровати поджарое гибкое тело, смять губами изгибы татуировок, разгладить их пальцами — или подождать еще немного, оттягивая удовольствие и делая его невыносимым.  
Ему больше не было скучно, и спокойно ему тоже не было.  
— Признаться, ты меня разочаровал, — прищурился Ло.  
— Вот как? И что ты скажешь Роси, когда вернешься?  
— Я скажу, что слухи о твоей мужской состоятельности сильно преувеличены.  
Он сел на кровать и раздвинул ноги, опираясь на пятки, погладил вставший член по всей длине. Сжал и оттянул кожу, обнажая головку.  
— И все?  
— Я скажу, что я пришел, подрочил на тебя и свалил в окно, — он сделал вдох, больше похожий на стон; голос поплыл, стал нечетким как у пьяного. — А ты только бубнил и ворчал как старый беззубый дед.  
Дофламинго достал из тумбы смазку. Кинул ему, Ло поймал не глядя, открытой ладонью:  
— О! Спасибо.  
Весь он был как на ладони — со своим наносным цинизмом и своим ожиданием, скрытым за бравадой. Наслушался баек о "безумном аморальном чудовище", не ожидал отсутствия реакции — и не мог сдаться на полпути. Должно быть, сказывалось воспитание Роси: тот всегда сжигал за собой все мосты.  
Дофламинго наблюдал, усмиряя зверя внутри: ему было интересно, как далеко зайдет Ло. Тот приподнялся, мокрые пальцы скользнули внутрь — сначала один, за ним еще два. Поморщился. Он торопился. Его подгоняла не страсть, а смущение, движения были скомканными, резкими.  
— А еще я скажу, — голос сорвался. Запрокинутая вверх голова обнажила беззащитную линию горла. — Я скажу, что никогда и никого так не хотел. Мне не надо было приходить.  
Дофламинго протянул руку, обрисовал черный завиток на шее, ведущий вниз: вот цветок, вот крест в круге, вот звезда. Он больше не мог этому сопротивляться, а Ло жмурился и почти не дышал, неподвижный, терпеливый. Сомкнутые ресницы изредка вздрагивали.  
Тогда Дофламинго приблизился, провел губами вдоль губ, лизнул под челюстью, прикусил тонкую кожу на шее, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, реагируя на прикосновения.  
— Я понял, — сказал Ло, разрывая пьяную, бездумную тишину. — Тебе просто самому нравится вести, — он осекся, шумно втянул воздух, когда ладонь Дофламинго спустилась вниз. — Контролировать ситуацию, да?  
— Ты все еще можешь думать? — спросил Дофламинго, укладывая его на спину. Сам он уже не мог, смысл слов ускользал.  
— Если я не буду думать, кончу прямо сейчас, — он выгнулся и раздвинул ноги, согнутые в коленях: пятки скользнули по простыне. Дофламинго провел ладонью по члену — его собственный стоял колом.  
— Ты такой красивый.  
— Болтливый, ты хотел сказать.  
— Болтливый, — согласился Дофламинго. А потом, наклонившись, двинул бедрами, толкнулся головкой внутрь, ловя жалобный всхлип.  
— Больно? — шепнул он, не отрывая губ, и не услышал — почувствовал беззвучное движение:  
— Еще.  
Еще. Ноги сомкнулись на его спине, а пальцы вцепились в плечи крепко — не отодрать, — и это было так пронзительно, болезненно хорошо, что Дофламинго вдруг показалось, что ему снится сон. Но все было совсем наоборот — он проснулся. Внутри Ло было тесно и скользко от смазки, и Дофламинго двигался в тягучем, нарастающем ритме, а перед глазами реяли флаги Донкихотов, — не штандарты королевского дома, не эмблемы торговцев, сытых подачками Мирового Правительства, — черные флаги пиратов, убийц, контрабандистов. Он трахнет этот мир — и мир будет содрогаться и кричать от удовольствия.  
— Спасибо, — сказал потом Дофламинго. — Спасибо, что напомнил, кто я такой.  
Ло ничего не ответил, он спал. Во сне он пытался занять всю кровать, то и дело раскидывал руки и ноги — похоже, привык спать один.  
— Эй, — позвал его Дофламинго и тряхнул за плечо. Веки дрогнули, голова перекатилась набок. — Ты же все равно собрался сбежать рано утром.  
Ло открыл глаза: сон уходил из них быстро как вода, черты лица заострились, теряя мягкость.  
— Ты испортил мне весь сюрприз, — помолчав, ответил он.  
— Плевать, — отмахнулся Дофламинго. — Где вы сейчас живете? Где мне тебя найти?  
— Нигде, — широкая беспечная улыбка прорезала его лицо. — Не хочу злить Роси, а он и так будет злиться. Но согласись, в тайной связи с королем есть своя прелесть. Я сам тебя найду, ладно?  
— Ладно, спи.  
Дофламинго вздохнул и, привстав, задул лампу.  
Он не нуждался в ответе Ло, ведь в мире было всего одно место, где труп можно запаковать в смоляной пузырь.


End file.
